Austin Moons worst nightmare:Ally's gone!
by Raura4lyfe
Summary: What happens when you have a crazy stepdad with a vengeance and a girl who's not been to but one party a year? Well find out in my new story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm back with another story this time with ally's life on the line so you'd better review to save it. If you're not one for scary stories about missing persons and crap like that i don't suggest this story. Read some thing happy and cheerful. This is not for the faint of heart. I will add chapters based on number of reviews so don't be shy this time. Let's make some noise for "Austin Moon's worst nightmare: Ally's gone!" **

Ally's POV:

I was playing a game on my computer and Austin, or so I thought, had snuck up behind me and covered my mouth with a weird smelling towel. Wait I know that smell. The towel is doused in chloroform. I try to kick only to miss due to the dizziness. I scream for help knowing that Austin is over at my house and I hear running feet coming toward my bedroom and I keep the door unlocked but I was dragged out of my window before he could get there. The window was still open and the towel fell from my mouth once I was out cold. The towel was on the ground and I knew that because I saw right before everything went black.

Austin's POV:

I heard Ally yelling my name and I went upstairs to see what had happened and I noticed she was gone. I looked around and saw the window was open and I jumped out into the yard and I saw the towel and ran over to it. I smelled it and immediately knew what had happened to my Ally. She was kidnapped. The chloroform gave it away. I knew I had to call in the authorities but something was telling me that I had to wait. Just then my phone went off snapping me out of my trance and I looked at the screen. The number was blocked and it was definitely suspicious. I read it and this is what it said:

_We have your little friend in our hide-out if you want her back alive follow the directions that I give you. Oh and don't think I'm bluffing. I will kill her if you don't comply. This is only the first round, a warm up so to speak. I'll give you your first task in a bit. And She is quite the cooperative captive. That's how I'm talking to ya. _

I immediately called Trish and Dez and they came over as soon as humanly possible. We told her parents that she had gone over to trish's house for a few days for an art project to cover our tracks.

Ally's POV:

I woke up a little while later in the trunk of a car and not long after I was moved to a dark room. Well I don't know if it was dark because I was blindfolded. And my hands and feet tied up. The man who took me told me if I didn't give him a number from my phone he would hit me. At first I said no and got slapped hard. I then gave him Austin's number. I gave him that one because I know Austin won't stop until he finds me. I was suddenly yanked up by my wrists and put in another room where the blindfold was taken off. I saw a man I didn't recognize and his apparent assistant. Their names were not given to me right away but would get them. One way or another. How he got into my house I will probably never know. I can feel a welt forming on my face and I can't rub the pain away because my hands are bound together with rope. So I leave it and then my feet are untied and I am walked to another room with a bed in it big enough for two. I knew what would happen next so I ran and slammed the door behind me locking it as best I could with my circumstances.

Austin's POV:

Ally was missing and I had to find her before something bad happens to her. Well worse than being kidnapped obviously. She was small and she was only 16 years old. Hell we were just kids. It would be a few days before the whole world would know Austin Moon's songwriter was missing so I had to act fast. Just as I was getting in my car I got another text.

_Austin I have your first task. You must do everything I say or she WILL die. She wants you to find her but here's what you'll do. You'll go to the hospital when the clock strikes noon and when you arrive you'll see her soon. See ya there you worthless kid. _

I got in the car and looked at the time. It was 11:30. I had just left the driveway when I got another text.

_Oh the hospital is Miami General. Just for your sake. _

Well then. My Ally is in danger so I will find her. I look down at the clock and saw that I had about 5 minutes left before noon. The good thing is that I'm pulling into the parking lot. I ran, not literally but you know. Just then I saw the most horrifying sight known to man. My Ally beaten so badly I could barely recognize her. I knew it was her because of he caramel tips. And even those were almost undistinguishable because they were covered in her blood. I ran over and grabbed her hand. She flinched and tried to yell but couldn't. I noticed the tape on her mouth and I pulled it off. She looked over and saw me and reached up to hug me and I leaned down and hugged back. She was so broken and frail that couldn't leave her but the nurse said that she needed surgery. I could only sit in the waiting room. I fell asleep waiting for what felt like years. And I knew she would be fine but I felt like something was going to happen to her. I had to get her back. I knew she wasn't able to leave here of her own free will but she could be taken. I had to make sure she was alright. I woke up and looked at the clock and saw that almost four hours had passed. I went to the front desk to ask about Ally and then I realized that her kidnapper wouldn't have supplied a name. So I asked about the girl that came in earlier when I had arrived and she said that she would be in a room by now and I gave her name. "The Jane Doe's name is Ally Dawson. Can you tell me what room she's in so I can see her?" At that point I began to tense up and she told me the room she was in. I immediately ran to the elevator to get to her. I eventually found the room and sat down next to her now recognizable body. She was so cold and she looked like she had been tied up or bound to something.

Ally's POV:

They eventually got me out and instead of sexually assaulting me the beat the living shit out of me. "Ahhhhh! Stop! Why are you doing this?" Was all I was able to say before I was punched I the side of the head. That stunned me but Austin showed me how to fight back not my father. They did actually decided to go ahead with the rape plan and succeeded. I cried out as they took turns thrusting in and out of me as hard as they could. I was eventually left in a corner. I was pantie-less and half way between dead and alive. I was bleeding form an assortment of cuts and scratches and I was dizzy as hell. All I heard before I blacked out was a siren and then it was Lights out for me. I knew the siren was an ambulance siren because Austin taught me the differences between the three. Yes it was Austin. Again. Not my father who was so cheap he wouldn't pay attention. The next thing I knew I was in a hospital. I was in so much pain but I saw Austin and I tried to talk but quickly realized I had tape on my mouth. Austin took it off and I tried to talk again but I couldn't. I reached up to hug him and I wouldn't let go until they pried me off and took me to surgery. I woke up in recovery and Austin wasn't there at first but I waited until he was there. But sadly I fell asleep. I was really cold.

Austin's POV:

She stirred and looked at me and smiled before asking for a kiss. Of course I obliged. Now that my ally is safe I had to tell her parents. I called them and told them everything. It went a little bit like this:

Bold=Austin

Italics= the Dawsons

**Hello Mr. And Mrs. Dawson it's me Austin. You do remember me saying Ally was at trish's house for an art project well she **_**was**_**kidnapped and I told you that to make it easier to find her. And I have. She's at Miami General hospital recovering from minor surgery and I'm here with her. **

_What the hell Austin why didn't you tell us? We would have helped you and we are also proud of you for helping her. How did you know where she was?_

**Her captor got ahold of my phone number and texted me instructions as to what I needed to do to keep her alive. I'll let you go so you can come over and sit with her. **

I hang up the phone and resumed holding her hand. We had been here about a week so I felt safe but knew she wouldn't really be safe as long as her kidnapper was still running about. I noticed her throat was bruised and swollen. She was choked and this was gonna be bad. I nudged her to wake her up and she looked at me and finally managed to talk. "Hey Austin." She said weakly and then passed out. I called the nurse and she told some very disturbing news. "We found traces of male DNA on her body and in her genitals and we suspect she was raped. We also found she lost almost half of her blood volume and needs a blood transfusion. Her blood type is A positive. Do you know anyone who might be able to donate?" She said. I literally stood there with my mouth gaping open for a solid twenty minutes. I eventually composed myself and offered to give her blood. They took about two pints of my blood and gave it to her. I was dizzy as hell so they wheeled me back to Ally's room but to my horror she was gone. Her clothes were still there and now I was scared out of my mind. She was once more a captive. And so the chase begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter 2 of my newest story: Austin Moon's worst nightmare: Ally's gone!**

Ally's POV:

One second I was in my hospital bed the next I was back in that trunk. Who would do this? Just as we were pulling over some where I began to feel sick and banged on the car. It was eventually opened and I pulled the tape off and threw up. The first thing that came to mind made me throw up even more. _Pregnant. _That thought made me sick but I knew deep down it was what was happening. Wow I never thought that I would be here. Let alone pregnant with a rapist's baby. Of course I'm not killing it but I won't keep it. It isn't worth it. I mean it is but I don't even know who's it is. What am I gonna tell Austin? He probably knows about the rape and all that from the hospital. I am put back in the trunk but am given a bag to puke in. I end up using the bag more than I thought. And I end up back at the hospital and I'm checked in. I notice Austin in the corner. I wave and he sees me and runs over. He hugs the hell outta me and I end up throwing up a little on his back but he just sits there with me in his arms. The two men come over to us and and they don't have masks on anymore. Austin sees them and he stiffens up. "Ally are those the men who beat and raped you? Because I know who they are." He whispers. Wow. "Well who are they?" I whisper back. "The one on the left, the smaller one is my stepdad. The other is his brother." He whisper yells. The nurse comes and gets me and Austin says he's my brother to be able to go with me. He will literally do anything for me. He picks me up bridal style and takes me back. Once there I explain everything. They take some blood and leave. Austin and I talk. "Oh my god Ally I'm so glad to have you back in my arms." He said as he held me again. "I'm glad to be back but before they come back with those results I need to tell you something." I whispered. He noticed me tense up before I knew that i had done it. "Whatever it is I can handle it." He said. "I think I'm p-p-pregnant with my rapists baby." I whispered while subsequently sobbing. Just then the nurse came in with my blood test results. Ms. Dawson I'll let you read them yourself." She said. I took the paper and unfolded it slowly. I read all the way down to the line that said if I was pregnant or not and then handed it to Austin. I couldn't bear to read those words. He took the paper and read it for me. "Ally you are in fact pregnant. But they said you would have to do a paternity test to determine the father." He said. I broke down at that point. I sent Austin to go get a nurse to do the stupid test. I wanted to know who Austin would kill first. They came in and got the DNA they needed from both me and Austin. They then collected DNA from my captors. They asked me to go with them for an ultrasound. And I agreed. They began by telling me the gel is cold etc. they had confused looks on their faces. "Ally when did you say you were raped?" I told her it was a week ago. She said that I was farther along than that. I was actually somewhere around two months pregnant. "Austin you aren't her brother are you?" She asked. "No I'm not. I'm her boyfriend and I had to be with her. So I hope with all my heart that you don't kick me out." He said. The results of the paternity test won't be in for a few days. "Austin how are we gonna get me out of here without being seen?" I asked. He picked me up bridal style and told me to curl into a ball and he'd cover me with a blanket. That was a genius idea because I'd look like a load of laundry and it would be inconspicuous. We made it to the elevator safely and Austin told me to press the button for the parking garage. I peeked my head out and hit it quickly going back to my spot. He quickly made it to his car and we drove off.

Kidnapper's POV:

Where is she at?! There's no way in hell that it takes that long for a blood test and what ever the hell else they are doing to her. We walked up to the front desk and asked for Allyson Dawson and they said that they had no record of and Allyson Dawson. I slammed my fist on the counter and sighed. Austin. That meddling kid. Why does he have to get involved? He must have her! I won't go after them jut yet. I'll wait until the new year to continue my plan. That girl is gonna get it.

Austin's POV:

Oh! I remember a party around two months ago and we were both drunk out of our minds. She came up to me and grabbed my arm and she dragged me to one of the rooms in the club. It was our birthday party. And guess what we did? Yup. Birthday sex. Drunk birthday sex. God I'm so stupid. I'm the father of her baby. Not my crazy rapist step disaster. I was relieved and scared shitless at the same time. I was not ready to be a father. I have been dreaming of this for ages but never in a million years thought it would happen. Why my crazy step father had to get involved I have no idea. I loved ally with all my heart but we need to get shit in order before we have this baby. I mean we both still live with our parents. Granted I had the money from Big Money's Swamp Bash and my tour, but I don't have enough to support us all and buy us a house. I mean I do and I want to but now that I have a little one on the way I have to be careful with my money. I will find us an apartment and get us settled.

Ally's POV:

Holy hell. That's when it hit me. Austin is the father of my baby. Not that fucking psycho. I never thought relief would feel so good. We made it to Austin's house and we went inside. I got on his laptop and checked my email. Nothing new. My mind was made up at that point. I was going to have my best friends baby. Austin came running up to his room and handed me my phone. I checked the text messages and saw one from my ex.

_**I will get you back Allyson. You are mine. **_

I knew Dallas was still hung up on me but I broke it off with him because he was cheating on me with Laura. He thought we were the same person and he kept going out with her after I told him who she was. He shouldn't be pissed I should be. He has a girlfriend. I deleted it and went into Austin's room. He was laying in the bed _shirtless. _And if that wasn't enough my pregnancy hormones were making me more turned on then usual hell even if I wasn't 7 months away from pushing a bowling ball out of my vagina I would be extremely turned on by him shirtless.


	3. Authors note

**Hi my minions. Yes I know I've been slacking. Don't freak out because I know what I'm doing. I've been think g for a while and I need a new way of doing things so I've decided to shake things up a bit. I'm going to hold a PM contest and here's how it's gonna work. You guys submit your idea for a story to me via PM and I select three of the ideas and PM them back. Those people will then write a sample paragraph of their idea the characters must be from Grey's Anatomy, Kickin' It, Austin and Ally, and R5 members. You can use OCs in your stories but make sure you but that in the summary you send first. The entries must be summaries of your idea. Your prize is that you may get your idea featured in my next story. So the rules you may ask are as follows:**

**1. You may not submit porn. Some smut is fine but if it goes Into detail I won't use it. **

**2. Title your PM: contest entry. **

**3. Max amount of characters is up to you. **

**4. List your name and one cool fact about you and a reason why your idea is awesome. **

**I will announce the finalists in 3 days. So hurry up. The winner will get their idea featured in my next story so make them exciting and fun. Go to work my minions. **


End file.
